Ron El
by marsetta
Summary: Ron is gone and in his place is a new and improved L Luthor ,son of Lex Luthor. Contains slash, adult themes and such. Clark/Ron. Dare!
1. Prologue

**Hello. **

**I did something bad today, I made another story. I know I still have a couple of stories to finish but I had this idea and another. The other story is being beta'd, actually I have two stories being beta'd right now but oh well.**

**My Naruto stories only have like no more then ten chapters more till they'er finished. well here you go the prologue of my newest story. **

**Edit 6/26/13**

**I DON'T OWN EITHER FANDOM**

**Ron El**

**Prologue **

Ron Weasely age seven, red hair and blue eyes.

Ron decided to take a walk. His nine year old twin brothers, were grounded for making Ron's teddy bear into a spider using their brother Charlie's wand. Ron's sister was to young to go outside without her parents, even though she is six already her parents are overprotective of her because she is the first girl born into the family for generations.

Ron walked out of his house on the outskirts of Scotland, his mother told him not to wander far. Ron heard something behind him when the house fell out of view, he had started to turn so he could run back to the house when someone jumped out and grabbed him. It felt like he was being pulled through a tube stomach first before he blacked out.

When Ron awoke he felt something hard on top of him, the man from before had draped himself on top of Ron and when he saw that Ron was awake he forced himself on Ron kissing him hard. Hands wandered and Ron struggled to get loose, the man hit Ron hard enough to put him in a daze, before continued his ministrations. Ron was in tears, his body hurt and he was running out of air, something stirred in Ron, he remembered how he had gotten to that place, the feeling he felt, and the next thing Ron knew both he and the man were gone.

Ron found himself sitting on a ship, next to him was the hand of the attacker. Ron, after being sick, successfully hid on the ship, going unnoticed by the  
crew for the entire trip, stealing the food he needed by night and when the ship landed he quickly got off without notice.

123456789

Clark Clark, age ten, black hair and blue eyes.

Clark just woke up to another nightmare.

FLASHBACK

_Kal El age four just landed on earth, he landed in North Dakota. A man saw him land and took him to a 'secret hideout' according to the man. While there Kal went through test after test. His blood was taken and he was treated like a lab rat, getting injected with things that shouldn't ever go near children. _

_One day five years later, Dr. Karrlen's wife had barged into the room demanding what was so important that he would miss their anniversary dinner. Kal cowered away from her and she froze "What the Hell Chris?!" She screamed at him. She scooped up young Kal and ran, Dr. Karrlen chased them. She made it to the truck and they left Karrlen and drove off to were ever._

END FLASHBACK

It has been a year since they found this place. After they arrived at a small town named Smallville, they found that in the bed of the truck that they had 'borrowed' from Karrlen was Kal's spaceship. After an hour or so of wandering around town Martha had asked Kal what his name was, he had told her he didn't have one, so she named him Clark, her maiden name. Right now Martha had started dating Jonathan Kent and Clark thinks he is going to propose to her. Maybe soon he will have the parents he had always dreamed of.

123456789

Ron stood outside of a bar that was located in North Dakota. He knew he needed to find something to eat soon or he would have a big problem. The only thing that he could think of was getting money off of drunks via pic-pocketing, he had been doing this for about three months, his eighth birthday is soon. The child then tried to pickpocket an older man when the man attacked him. "You thief!" the man yelled and landed a good shot onto Ron's face.

Ron could feel something inside of hi stir when he felt the danger he was in. The feeling then pushed the man away from Ron with enough force to knock the man out, unfortunately the use of Ron's feeling was witnessed by a one Dr. Christopher Karrlen. Also something unfortunate is that with the use of the feeling made Ron feel drained and added to the fact Ron hadn't eaten for days was too much for Ron to handle and he passed out, leaving him defenseless against the 'Good Doctor'.

123456789

The past eight years of Ron's life was hell on earth.

The Dr. had found that if he kept Ron starved then he couldn't use his feeling to get away. The Dr. had given him shots and injections of what looked like drugs and blood. He was forced to become something different. Who's ever blood he was given had a strange affect on Ron, he could remember feeling his feeling pules under his skin, it helped him to adjust to the blood.

He remembers how he felt as his whole being was forced to change and adapt so he wouldn't die from the foreign blood invading his system. He remembers once soon after he received the blood injection, the doctor had told him that he is no longer human and that he is now part of a species called El, whatever that was.

Ron hates his name. The Dr. liked to use his name allot, after the doctor forced his name out it was used to taunt him with jabs like "You like it here with me Ronnie right, I mean if you didn't then you would just use your gravitation power wouldn't you." and "Ron, Ron, Ron, Why do you struggle so much just break out of here and be done with it." Ron also hates his 'Gravitation' power as well.

Ever since his blood was changed, Ron found he could do things he thought were impossible; Like running super fast and lifting things that weighed more then a thousand pounds. He was tested by Dr. Karrlen with all his powers.

When he was ten he found he could lift things above his head that he never would have been able to before, Dr. Karrlen had him bench press as much weight as he could for hours everyday since he found out. When Ron was eleven he found he could run at incredible speeds, he was forced to wear a device on his ankle that read how fast he ran and would paralyze him with massive bolts of electricity if he tried to run away. When he was fourteen he found that if he concentrated hard enough he could see through things like an X-ray, he never told Dr. Karrlen about that one.

One thing he wished he had was fast healing, unfortunately he doesn't. He also wished that he had invulnerability, so he wouldn't get hurt as much with most of his training and punishment. Ron had found out that if he was willing to black out for a few hours he could use the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach to heel most of his injuries. Dr. Karrlen found out about Ron's strange feeling and tried to get him to do things for him, like lifting small items with the feeling, which would start at the core of his being and extend through his arm and out his fingers. He found that Dr. Karrlen fed him more if he did this training.

123456789

When Ron was fifteen he heard a commotion going on upstairs.

A man had walked down the stairs, following Dr. Karrlen. The man was tallish and Caucasian. He wore expensive clothing but the thing that stood out most about him was that he was bald. Both the men stopped in front of Ron's cage. "This is the 'Super Soldier' you told me of?" The bald man asked as he looked incredulously at Ron. "I assure you he is more then capable of _anything_ you want to use him for." Dr. Karrlen said with a suggestive face that made Ron shudder and move as far as he could away from the men. "He is a child!" the man said with an enraged tone of voice. Dr. Karrlen attacked the man, Ron couldn't take it, the man had defended him from Dr. Karrlen!

Ron went at the cage bars with all his strength, easily destroying them, and grabbing the doctor before he could hurt the man. The man looked surprised at what Ron did for him. The man then called the cops who raided the place in less then five minutes. Ron was in pain, the thing on his ankle was shocking him with tons of electricity. The man had just walked up to him. "Hello Ronald." the man said, Ron cringed at his name. "My name is Lex, do you want to come with me?" He asked Ron, who whimpered and passed out, not being able to take the pain any longer.

123456789

Clark hadn't felt this good since his parents got married and adopted him. He didn't know why he felt like this, he just felt relieved, like a huge burden had been taken off his shoulders.

123456789

When Ron awoke he was in an unfamiliar room. The bed he was in was softer then any he had ever slept in. "Aah your awake." the man, Lex said as he sat at the end of the bed. Ron just nodded his head for Lex to continue, hoping for an explanation, for what he didn't know. "You passed out in pain." Lex said as he watched Ron carefully. "I wanted to get you a doctor..." Lex trailed off as he saw the pure horror plastered onto Ron's face. "I didn't get one." Lex said as he moved a little closer, pausing when Ron pulled his legs under his chin and holding them with his arms.

"How would you like to live here at the mansion?" Lex asked and when Ron gave him a confused look Lex tired again. "How would you like to be my son?" Lex asked and when Ron paled again he added "If you don't want to then you don't have to. We can find you a different home to live in." Lex didn't expect Ron to launch himself at him. Ron cried into Lex's shoulder nodding his head furiously "thank you" he whispered over and over. Lex just held him until he calmed down. After a few minutes Ron was asleep.

123456789

Within the past year Ron had gotten adopted and started going by L Luthor. Lex was a great father, he taught L all he knew, at least, he taught him enough to start high school this fall.

There was a meteor shower a few weeks ago and people had rebuilt barns and houses alike, L wanted to help but Lex wouldn't let him leave the mansion. L understood that his father was just trying to protect him, Lex had even taken him to see his grandfather, who was in a mental institution. L learned allot from Lex, like playing the piano, which was one of his favorite pastimes. L loves life with Lex as his father.

123456789

**How was it? If there are any mistakes please tell me in a review.**

**Mars**


	2. Things Happen

**Hello again. This is chapter 1 of 3 of Ron El.**

**Skips Season 5 episode 2 Mortal**

**Edit 6/26/13**

**Please enjoy**

L learned that day, that his hearing was incredible.

He was up in his room, trying to give his father some space. Lex had recently been to see his own father at Belle Reve. L wanted to know what had happened to his grandfather and why his father won't talk about it. L tried to think of other things as he waited but he couldn't, he wanted to meet his grandfather for real. So he concentrated as hard as he could, without noticing and then all of a sudden he heard his fathers voice. L looked through his door but didn't see his father. When he looked through the whole floor he still couldn't see his father. Confused L decided to look at the study, and was thoroughly surprised to see his father, two stories down and sitting at his desk.

He tried to listen closer but was distracted by a loud BANG. L was startled from his concentration and he couldn't hear his father any longer, but he did hear someone far away screaming. L dashed as fast as he could to the source of the bang. When he got there he saw a boy who was probably a few years older then himself, lying in a pool of his own blood. It was then that L figured out what that bang was, someone had shot the boy. L couldn't leave him there and if he didn't help him soon then he would die.

L knelt next to the boy and was entranced by him, his black hair fell messily around his head, covered in blood and dirt, his skin was pale at the moment, but L was sure he would have a tan complexion in any other situation. L had used his feeling to pull the bullet out of the boy. He cut his wrist and his tongue before pressing his wrist against the boys wound, mixing their blood, then L kissed the boy as passionately as he could. L didn't know why he did this, when Dr. Karrlen tried to mix their blood he got sick for a month and then he punished L for trying to kill him.

After a minute L could feel the boys wounds heal. L was surprise when he could feel the boy beneath him react to his kiss, and was pleased that he was kissing him back with just as much passion. They stayed there for a few minutes, until L felt something push him out of the way and when he looked up the boy was gone. L, in a daze, ran back to the mansion and without thinking he walked into the study wherein his father resided.

123456789

Clark was sure he was going to die. He had never been so sure of something before.

Just as his vision went black, he felt something tingle and heard someone kneel by him. The person, whoever it was, somehow removed the bullet without touching him. For a minute the person didn't touch Clark or make any sounds that could indicate what they were doing. All of a sudden something was pressed onto Clark's wound, first softly then slowly more pressure was added. Something warm and wet then pressed onto Clark's lips. Clark could feel his body changing back from his human body into his normal Kryptonian body. After his wounds started to close, Clark didn't know what he was doing when he kissed whoever it was that was kissing him.

After a few minutes something pushed him back from whoever he was attached to. Clark blacked out again.

Clark woke up in his fortress wearing his normal blue jeans blue t shirt and red jacket. Clark got off the platform he was on and started to look around. "Hello Kal El." Clark was slightly startled to see that it was Lionel Luthor who had spoken. "How do you know to call me that?" Clark asked him. "Your my son." he answered making Clark realize that he was being possessed by Jor El. "Jor El?" Clark asked walking closer to him "and I hope the time is coming when you will call me father." Jor El said "I was just with... How did you get me here?" Clark asked "The portal, in the cave." Jor El said "When this body was activated by the crystal it became a... an oracle of Kryptonian knowledge, a vessel for me to inhabit if ever you should need me, that time is now." Jor El told him "Am I dead?" Clark asked "your mortal journey is over, yes." Jor El told him "but your eminent destiny is too important to be sacrificed." Jor El said.

A puzzled look became present on Jor El's face. "Your gifts have all been returned to you by an... unusual method." Jor El said as he shifted from one foot to the other. "How unusual?" Clark asked. "Someone has mixed their blood with yours, it seems that this person was half way mated with you before today." Jor El said. Clark's eyebrows went up. "How?" Jor El looked a little uncomfortable "Well on Krypton we were married with the mixing of our blood. It seems that this child that kissed you today had already had your blood mix with theirs." Jor El said. Clark was Horrified, the only person who had his blood was Dr. Karrlen, and if he figured out a way to mix his blood with the person who kissed him then Clark feared for the world.

"So what, I'm married?" Clark asked "Yes, you have been bonded with your savior." Jor El said " Now that you are bonded you can not mate with anyone else without hurting your new husband." Jor El said. Clark's face turned red for a second until he heard the second part of his biological fathers sentence. "Wait husband?" Clark asked "Yes the boy who saved you is now your husband." Jor El said. Then Jor El walked up to Clark and hugged him. "Always know that I love you." He said.

123456789

Clark had just walked into his house after saving the town from a missile. His parents were in the kitchen worried for him, they took one look at him and were relieved, Martha hugged him saying how she was so happy he was fine and how she had to get him new clothes. It was then that he saw the state he was in, holes were burned into his clothes and he was covered in dirt from where he crashed. "Son you were gone all day and you come home like this?" Jonathan said before hugging Clack as well. "You have your powers back don't you?" Martha asked "yep. I'm not human anymore." Clark said he looked at both his parents. "We heard about a missile malfunction. You stopped it didn't you?" Jonathan asked. Clark just nodded "Its not easy to sacrifice the things you want the most to save other people." Jonathan gave Clark and encouraging smile "We are so proud of you Clark." Jonathan said.

Clark walked more into the room, then turned and gave a small smile. "Son." Jonathan started "After all those threats Jor El just decided to offer to give you all your powers back... He didn't ask for anything in return?" He asked. Clark wasn't going to answer him at first, but thought better of it. "Jor El didn't give me my powers back." Clark said before ducking his head, blushing when he remembered his previous conversation with his father.

Both his parents looked confused "Can we sit please?" Clark asked them. His parents sat at the kitchen table and Clark sat across from them. "Someone else was given my blood, most likely by Dr. Karrlen." Clark said. Jonathan looked pissed and Martha paled at the mention of her previous husband. "He was the one who saved me." Clark said before his parents could react.

123456789

L walked into the study where his father was on the phone. "Hello father how are you?" L asked as he set a pile of paper down on the desk.

L had finished his schoolwork for the last time before high school. "So have you figured out who the mysterious boy you saved was?" Lex asked L. He blushed and shook his head "No" he said as he sat on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Both of them were sitting in a comfortable silence when they heard someone walk in. "Aren't you gonna give your old dad a hug?" Lionel Luthor said as he walked into the room. "I was told you were missing from Belle Reve." Lex said as both he and L got up off their seats. "I don't understand, you have been nearly catatonic for weeks." Lex said.

It was then that Lionel noticed L. "And who is this young man?" He asked as he extends his hand in greeting. "Dad this is L, my son. L this is my father, your grandfather." Lex said as he sat back down in his desk chair, he wanted to see his fathers reaction. "Your... son?" Lionel asked skeptically. "He adopted me." L said in a confidant voice. "L?" Lionel asked referring to L's name. "Short for Ronald." Lex said. Lionel saw L flinch at the name. "OK." Lionel said as he walked to the couch and motioned L to play chess with him. "How are your chess skills?" Lionel asked as L sat down on the chair opposite to Lionel.

"My father says I'm pretty good." L said as Lex smirked behind his glass. Pretty good was a massive understatement, Lex himself has rarely lost a match against anyone other then his father, that is, until L learned how to play.

Two hours have past. "Check mate." L said as he won the game. Lionel just sat there looking at the chess board. "Well Father how is he?" Lex asked as he got up from his desk and placed the graded school work in front of L. Lionel just nodded. "He is quite remarkable." Lionel said as he got up from the couch and fixed his jacket. "For a child." and he left. L glared at Lionel's back as he left.

123456789

**How is it? Please review. **

**Mars**


	3. Wounds

**Hello chappie 2 out on the same day.**

**quick note Lex didn't run for senator at all.**

**Edit 6/26/13**

It has been a month since Clark told his parents that he was technically married to his savior.

Clark stood in Lana's room holding a box as Lana read the letter. "It's from Lex." Lana said. Clark opened it questioningly. A silver and black rock fell out and pricked Clark on his finger "Gah" he said as the rock fell to the floor. "Clark are you OK?" Lana asked. "Yeah it's just a scratch." he said as he panicked "My dad is waiting for those parts." he said as he ran out of the room. As he left Chloe walked in. "Hi... and Bye." She said as she walked in. "Has my deodorant gone soft?" Chloe asked. "I guess he is just not into geology." Lana said.

123456789

Later that night L walked into the room where his dad was and saw him talking to Lana about this Clark, which he still hasn't met. "Dad?" L asked. Both of them were about to leave.

It was then that the lights went off. "Stay here. I'll see whats going on." Lex said and both Lana and L nodded. Lex walked out of the room and saw one of his guards lying on the floor, he bent down and took his pulse, he was alive. Lex picked his guard's gun up off the floor before standing up. As he continued his search he saw a wall that looked like something ripped into it, it was spewing electric sparks.

Lex turned and continued walking until he felt someone watching him, he turned to see Clark. "A lot of people are looking for you Clark." Lex said. "I know they are." Clark replied "I want you to listen to me very carefully." Lex said. "Somethings happening to you," he said "Yeah, it's been a revelation." Clark said.

"Clark you are very sick, we need to get you to the lab." Lex said trying to help him. "We should get you to the lab, we should get to the lab so you can experiment on me." Clark said. He looked like a zombie. "You know Lex, it all makes sense now. You see I thought you were obsessed with me, but it's not about me at all, it's about Lana." Clark said as he started to walk closer to Lex, Lex backs up.

"It's always been Lana." Clark continued "Clark." Lex said trying to calm him. Clark ignored him "and all these thing that you do to me, all the digging, all the tests, all the lies. It was just a way to get me out of the way so you could have her all to yourself." Clark's voice raised. "Listen to what your saying Clark, this isn't you." Lex said "I don't know what you did. I'm not sure what you did to trick her to believing she was in love with you." Clark said "But I'm not gonna let you get near her." Clark said as he advanced to get to Lana.

Lex gripped the gun and pointed it at Clark "I need you to stop." Lex said. "I don't want to hurt you." Lex said. Clark smirked and then attacked Lex pushing him into the wall. When the gun dropped it was fired and Lex yelled out in pain. "Father!" L yelled and left Lana as fast as he could without his super speed.

When he got to his father a tall man was about to throw him. L ran and caught his father before he could get hurt. "Father are you alright?" L asked as the other man stared at him, but Lex was out cold. "Why are you helping him?" the man asked. It was then that L realized that this was the boy he had saved not two months ago. "He is my Father." L said. The look of pain was overwhelming for L and he looked down at his dad.

When he looked up the man was gone. He heard the man a second later yelling for Lana. L wanted to help her but he didn't want to leave his dad unprotected. L heard another voice with the boy, trying to reason with him. L heard what sounded like a fight followed by silence. His father was just waking up. "We need to find Lana." Lex said. They both found Clark with an unconscious Lana. "What have you done?" Lex asked.

123456789

It has been a year since L met a delusional Clark and the boy's rarely saw each other. L found that sometimes his heart would hurt at odd times, sometimes just for a second and others that lasted for hours. L had figured that it had to be related to Clark somehow.

Today L was at the Talon, he was supposed to meet his father here after his meeting. His phone rang but when he answered he didn't here anyone. He used his super hearing and heard. "Let me guess your not a cop" that was his dad. "Not anymore." a voice he didn't recognize answered. L then heard gunshots. He dropped his phone and got up to leave when Lana stopped him for a second. "Hey where're you going in such a hurry?" she asked him. "My dad called and somethings not right." L said as he tried to go around her. "I'm going with you." Lana said as she followed him out after grabbing her shoulder bag.

On their way to the mansion Lana was silent, she was worried. L didn't blame her, he was worried as well.

When they got there they saw a police car in the driveway. L and Lana rushed into the study and saw two police officers in the room. Lex was nowhere seen. "Hey what are you doing in here?" Lana asked. Both officers turn to them and grabbed their guns. "Stay where you are." the male officer said. Both Lana and L raised their hands. "Where is my Father?" L asked the officers. "Who?" the female asked. L remembered that most people didn't know of his adoption. Even the people at his high school didn't know, well no one but the principle. "Lex. Where is Lex?" Lana asked.

They heard someone over a speaker "Let them go." Lex said over the speaker. "Remember that stalemate you were talking about Luthor?" L looked around the room with his X-ray vision. He couldn't see his dad but he found a led box to the right of his fathers desk. "Dad, Why are they here?" L asked "Yeah Lex, why all the fuss?" Male said "Guys, their looking for a spaceship." Lex said over the speaker. "What spaceship?" Lana asked. L looked at her confused, her heart sped up, giving away her lie to L.

"Is everybody stupid around here? Just tell us where it is and all this is over!" the female said, her gun now pointed at L. "They don't know anything." Lex said "Yeah but the girl was there when it crashed." The male said. "And I know you two have been spending an awful lot of time together. So you get your ass out here now or your talking to yourself." He said as he gripped his gun tighter and put it up to Lana's head. L tried to move, to help Lana, but the woman put her gun up to his own head. "I guess you guys aren't important to him after all" the man said

Before he could pull the trigger. Lex opened the door and walked out. "Check him." the man said. The woman left L with the man and patted down Lex. "Don't worry guys, I'm not gonna let this psycho hurt you." Lex said "You think you can stop me Luthor?" the man asked. Lana then pushed the man away from her and both she and L ran to Lex. Lex had disarmed the woman and shot at something above the door.

The three of them then ducked into the safe room while the man tried to shoot them. The door closed behind them. "Are you alright?" Lex asked them, Lana nodded but L didn't answer. When Lex looked him over he saw that L was shot, the bullet buried deep into his right shoulder. "L!" Lex cried out going to his son. "I'm alright just a bullet." L joked. It was then that Lex felt his own pain. He looked down and saw a similar wound on his right chest. "Lex! L!" Lana cried as both of them collapsed.

123456789

Clark was with Chloe when he got a call. "I don't know this number." Clark said. "Answer it anyway." Chloe said. "Clark!" a sobbing Lana said on the other side of the phone. "Who's phone is this?" Clark asked "L's. Please get the sheriff. Both Lex and L have been shot and-" Lana was cut off. "Oh my god. The sheriff was just shot." Lana said with a sob. The phone sounded like it was taken from her. "Clark." L rasped out "need you." then it sounded like the phone died. "Lex, Lana and L are stuck with killers at the mansion." Clark said as he got up from his position on the ground and started to the door.

123456789

"How many more people have to die for this?" The woman asked. "As many as it takes. Luthor cant last much longer in there, he'll bleed out if he doesn't open that door." The man said as he paced the study. Lana looked away from the screen and at the Luthors. Lex was starting to black out. "Hey Lex, hey hey. Wake up." she said as she lifted him as best she could into a sitting position, L was watching them from the bed. "Your in shock, you have to stay awake or you might die. OK. You too L." Lana said as she saw L drifting from consciousness. "Guy tell me something." she said as she put pressure on Lex's wound. "What." L asked out of breath. "Anything just stay awake OK." she said

"Do you think I would look better with hair?" Lex asked making Lana chuckle. "I don't know." she said "Dad what color hair did you have before the accident?" L asked him between breaths. "Red. Like yours." Lex replied with a small smile. Lana had stopped the bleeding as best she could and started to work on L. "You know I had a dream last Christmas." L said "Oh Yeah what about?" Lex asked his breathing quickened slightly. "You guy were married." L said with a small smile.

Lana looked surprised at him and Lex chuckled. "And?" Lex asked "Well you two were married and Clark and dad were friends again. And Clark and I" L started to cough up blood. "L!" Lana panicked. "Lex you need to tell them where it is." Lex breathed deeply "I can't tell them where it is." He said. Lana was pressing hard onto L's shoulder. "If you won't tell them for yourself, then tell them for your son." Lana said "I can't tell them where it is because I honestly don't know where it is. One minute it was there and the next all the screens went off and when we got them on again, it was gone." Lex said slowly and with labored breath. Before either can say anymore L started to convulse. "L! Lex!" Lex fell unconscious.

Lana left the room and walked up to the officers "I'll tell you where the ship is, but first you have to get the boys help, their hurt." The man went to check on the Luthors. "First take me to the ship." the man said. "Lana don't do it." Lex called out. "OK." She told him and they left.

After a few minutes Lex heard someone walk in. "Sheriff?" It was Clark. Before Clark got to them Lex passed out. "Lex! L!" Clark said as he walked into the safe room. "Lex?" Clark looked at Lex who has a wound on his chest. He looked dead. "Clark." L whispered "need you." he said. Clark got up and went over to L. He remembered him from that day he had almost died. "L?" Clark said as he instinctively leaned down and kissed him. L could feel the feeling starting to work on his wounds. The added support of Clark's kiss just sped up the processes.

123456789

"Lex where is Lana?" Clark asked him as he was rushed to the emergency room. "Warehouse 15" he said before he was pushed away.

Clark ran and a minute after he got there a bomb went off in the building Lana was in. He saved her. He learned something that day. He not in love Lana Lang.

123456789

**Hope you enjoy. R/R**

**Mars**


	4. Family

**Hello, I know it's kind of short but this is the last chappie the next will be an epilogue.**

**Edit 6/26/13**

It has been about two years since Clark had met L. They have been dating for one year, ever since they met Victor Stone, who helped them realize that time was short. They have been together through a lot of things like vigilantes and seductresses, to both Clark's mom and L's dad getting kidnapped, to aliens and possessions by said aliens, to Clark getting sick and more vigilantes. They have had to fake things and bring all their strengths out to save their family and friends. And through all of this they have stayed by each others sides, no matter what.

"Hey Lex." Clark said as he made his way into the room, his shirt in his hand. "Need my son to mend your shirt again?" Lex asked him. Clark just grinned. All of a sudden the fireplace lit up in green flame and someone walked out. After a minute 7 people were standing in front of them.

Before anyone could say anything, two voices were heard screaming at each other. "DON'T CALL ME OLD!" The first voice yelled. "THEN DON'T CALL ME CHILD!" the second voice yelled back. "YOU ARE A CHILD!" the first voice yelled back. "I'M EIGHTEEN! WHAT IS YOUR EXCUSE?!" the second voice yelled before silence filled the mansion. The door slammed open, two men were seen.

The first was an older man with long hair and trimmed facial hair, he stormed in and got himself a drink. The second was a tall teen with fire red hair and lightly freckled skin, he walked over to the pool table and leaned up against it.

The first was Lionel Luthor, the second was L Luthor.

Lionel looked up from his drink and looked at the eight people who didn't belong in the room. Lionel's gaze skipped over Clark and went straight to the tall blonde haired man. "Lucius my boy how are you?" Lionel asked as he shook Lucius's hand. "And who are these children?" he asked. "This is my son Draco. And these are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ginny, Fred and George Weasley." Lucius said. pointing to each in turn as he said their name. At the last name L went white before running from the room as fast as he could without using his super speed. "L!" Lex called. "I'll get him." Clark said as he dropped his shirt and ran for him using the same speed.

Fred and George had also went white when they had saw L. "That was Ron." Fred had stated. Lex looked at the two and noticed the resemblance they and their sister had to L plus they knew his old name. "So that is what his 'Feeling' is." Lex mused as he sat in his desk chair. "Please sit." Lex said and Lucius conjured enough chairs for everyone. "That was Ron wasn't it." Fred repeated. Lex nodded "Perhaps." he said. "Tell me when was it that your brother disappeared?" Lex asked them.

Fred cleared his throat. "When we were nine our brother Ron was seven. He had gone out for a walk in our garden but it seems he went to far and someone had kidnapped him right under our noses." Fred said. Hermione hugged her boyfriend "We looked for him for months before his hand fell off our clock." George continued. "Hand?" Lex asked.

Ginny answered him. "My mom has a charmed clock that has a hand for all our family members. It shows where we are all the time." She said. "His hand had been on mortal danger for a few hours and then went to lost for like three months before going back to mortal danger for awhile before falling off completely." Fred had said. "We all thought he was dead." George said with tears in his eyes.

Lex looked at the family and decided to tell them how he had met and adopted L. "I had been in North Dakota for a business trip when a man approached me and told me of a weapon he had been making for the past few years." Lex started. "He had called it the 'Super Soldier'" Lex continued. "When I went with him to see what this project was, I was led to this cage that had a young man inside." Lex said. All of the people in the room paled. "He tried to sell the boy to me for reasons I am ashamed of." Lex looked at the people in the room when he felt the temperature rise. "I defended the boy and was attacked by the man. The boy in the cage had saved me from the man and passed out from the pain of being electrocuted by ten thousand volts of electricity from a device strapped onto his ankle." Lex said. "when he woke up I found out he was terrified by his name and he chose a new one. He went from Ronald to L Luthor."

When Lex finished his story the twins stood and left the room. Fred and George summoned a ball of light to lead them to L. The boys followed the light to a second floor bedroom. What they saw when the entered the room made them both turn red and close the door as fast as they could without making a sound. The twins then ran back to the study and sat in their chairs. "So how did it go?" Ginny asked them. Both boys shook their heads. Neither of the twins will be able to get the sight of their brother '_with_' his boyfriend out of their heads.

**Hope you like it. R/R**

**Mars**


	5. Epilogue

**Here you go the last chappie.**

**Edit 6/26/13**

Clark and L were sitting in their apartment. They were just cuddling up one the couch watching a movie. L was comfortable, until his stomach lurched and he ran into the bathroom. "L are you OK?" Clark asked as he followed L to the bathroom. L was puking up his lunch. "Clark I don't feel good." L said as he continued to loose his lunch. "Call my father." he said. Clark nodded.

He left the room and called Lex. "Lex! Something is wrong with L." Clark said when Lex answered. "Whats wrong?" Lex asked "He is puking in the bathroom." Clark said in panic. "Clark don't panic I'll be there in a few minutes." Lex said.

When Lex got there he was with his wife Lana Luthor. Both of them had worried faces. "L how are you?" Lana asked the sick male. "I can't puke anymore." L said as he sat on the floor. "Hey Clark can you x-ray him?" Lana asked. Clark nodded and did as he was asked and nearly fainted when he saw what was growing within L's stomach. "Your pregnant." Clark said with wonderment. "How?" L asked. "Well when you-" Lex started but was cut off by a glare from Lana. "I don't know honey. It probably has something to do with Clark's Kryptonian origins." Lana said.

L nodded. "There is something else." Clark said. "What." L said, his stomach sinking. "There are four heart beats coming from you." Clark said.

**It is very short.**

**Mars**


End file.
